


Broken Chains

by justbefckingnice



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbefckingnice/pseuds/justbefckingnice
Summary: To whomever it may concern:My name is Maria Diamond, and I am married to the world’s deadliest man.Some call him a businessman. Others call him a war lord, an emperor. But the worst of them call him a savior.His family has ruled for years.They will not stop.He wishes to make the world bow.Be afraid. Be very afraid.You must stand up.You cannot bow.Rise.Red as the Dawn.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four years after the Scarlet Guard invades Whitefire, strange reports of a man named Ray Daggar begin to surface. But only when General Farley is contacted by Premier Davidson with an emergency deployment to Norta does anyone begin to realize things may not be what they seem.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(This is an alternate universe fic, my interpretations will not perfectly reflect canonical characters, scenes, and other facts from original plot. Thanks for reading!)





	Broken Chains

Mare’s POV  
    Everything had gone to hell.

                For four years, I’d been safe in Montfort. Happy, even. My family was with me, Farley and Cal too. Even Cameron and Kilorn had made it to the other side of the war with me. So why did it have to end?

                It started when Farley had a group of soldiers uncover some files from a hidden room in the tunnels under Archeon. The news was delivered by Farley herself. A terrorist organization called the Silver Dagger has been invading kingdoms and breaking them apart using whispers, they said. Maven was innocent. Maven was _alive._

                Nobody knew where he’d gone, of course, so most of us assumed he was still a prisoner of the Silver Dagger. But everywhere we looked came up blank. It was as if both this army and the prince had become ghosts.

                So we moved on. Cal opened a mechanic shop. Gisa finished her apprenticeship. Kilorn did the same. But now, after four years of peace and quiet, the Silver Elite was calling us back. Volo, specifically. They said that Ray Daggar had taken the Lakelands, and that all the royals were fleeing. Even Iris Cygent was asking for our help. And the Premier—damn him—agreed to provide aid. So now I’m on a plane, headed to Ascendance, to see what Davidson’s plan is. So much for happily ever after.

 

 

                As we walked up the path to the Premier’s home, Farley fiddled with her wedding band. I’d begun to notice her doing so, every time she got bored or anxious, or otherwise restless.

                “Nice ring, General,” quipped a voice from behind us, “did the Barrow boy finally get one for you?” I turn, only to see a face I never thought I’d be so happy to see.

                “Evangeline! Where- “Cal was cut off by the raise of her hand.

                “I did not travel with my father. Tolly and I moved to Montfort after what happened at Whitefire. I have no relations with the royals, nor does he.” Evangeline raises her chin. “We’ve all had better things to do.” With that, she smiles a bit and shows off her own ring, on her left hand. “Where’s yours?” She raises a brow at me.

                “Don’t have one,” I reply.

                “We’re in no rush,” Cal adds, taking my hand and squeezing it. After everything, I hadn’t been able to accept his proposal. _More time,_ I’d said.

                “Perhaps your brother will beat you to it.” Smirking, Evangeline stalked back into the manor, and we followed suit. Someone ordered us to leave our bags, and we were led into an office. Sitting at the desk was Premier Davidson, pouring over a file.

                “Welcome back, General Farley. I’m sure we’re all aware why we’ve come?” He surveyed the group.

                “Yes, all Scarlet Guard soldiers have been made aware of the situation,” Farley replied smoothly. Davidson nodded, and gestured for us all to take a seat. As we made ourselves comfortable, he began to speak.

                “I have been negotiating with another army by the name of the Anortex. Their intentions are the same as yours, however they have dealt with the Silver Dagger much longer than us. Originally, they worked outside of this continent, but they have returned back in recent years, and are willing to provide their aid in the fight against Ray Daggar,” he says.

                “Do they know where Mavey is?” Cal leaned forward, hope sparkling in his eyes.

                “As a matter of fact, they do. Maven is a part of their army, and he and a man named Ryan Reahper are going to better explain what the current situation is.” With a wave of his hand, Ptolemus nods once and opens the door, revealing two people. Maven stands tall, his six-foot frame filled out impressively with muscle that wasn’t there previously. He’s cut his hair, looking more mature than he used to, and beside him is the other man Davidson mentioned, Ryan.

                Ryan comes up to Maven’s chin, with black hair gelled back and a strong, regal presence. His neutral gray eyes fix on Davidson, and he gives a slight nod. Maven, however, drops his regal stance, in favor of hugging Cal. They sway as they embrace, and for a moment I think they might weld themselves together permanently.

                “It’s nice to see you all again, this time under better terms.” Maven smiles warmly. “This is Ryan, the General of the Anortex. He will tell you everything we currently know.” Ryan’s lips quirk for just a second, sending a warm glance Maven’s way.

                “To start, I must first explain that this world is much bigger than what you’re familiar with. You currently live on the mage continent. These abilities people can have are a factor of your evolution, from creatures before. Long ago, there were six continents, split between the six races. Faerie, Werewolf, Vampire, Mermaid, and yours, the Mages. People who carry silverblood are what we call Purebloods, or people of whom are more closely related to that of our ancestors. I am a pureblood faerie, for instance.

                “The Silver Dagger is a centuries-old army run by a dynasty of purebloods known as the Daggar family. They were responsible for the uprising that created the now known kingdoms. It is their experimentation that is also responsible for the phenomena we now call newbloods.

“They overthrew our previous rulers, an Alpha and Luna, who were given special markings by the magic of this world that signified that they were blessed to rule. People who practice religion call it the mark of the gods, for those marks were meant to symbolize that those people have been blessed with a good heart and have been chosen to rule. Currently, two people within my army have these marks. Maven is one of them, and the other is a woman named Caspia.

                “Anyways, the Daggar family has been attempting to develop something called a multi-blood, someone who carries more than one ability, or even race. Ray Daggar and his son Avarice are recipients of this ‘genetic engineering,’ giving them abilities similar, but far more potent, to that of a mimic.

                “The Silver Dagger plans to use this technology to rid the world of reds. My army, which was previously based in fae territories, drove the Silver Dagger out of the Faerie, Vampire, Mermaid, and Werewolf countries. We have now grouped together with the intention of ridding the world of the Silver Dagger once and for all.” He steps back after he finishes, letting us take this in.

                “You mean that Ray Daggar wants to be an Emperor?” Shade scratches the back of his neck in concern.

                “Yes,” Maven nodded.

                “He must have bases all over the world, if he wants to accomplish something like that,” Cal mumbles. My mind races. A massive army stationed anywhere and everywhere, with the intentions of getting rid of the red population. I begin to think of my family, sitting at home in Montfort. Are they safe?

                “Indeed he does. But don’t you worry, we’re focused on getting rid of those bases, little by little. We have soldiers traveling out nearly every day in an attempt to locate Silver Dagger locations, and flush them out.”

                “Flush them out?” Kilorn tilts his head. “Won’t they just return back to Ray?”

                “When he says flush them out… he means that we’ve been detonating Silver Dagger camps,” Maven clarifies.

                _Detonating._

                “The Royals have been kept waiting,” Davidson says, effectively distracting us from the horror. Farley nods, and we gather ourselves up and follow out to the open room near the front doors. _We won’t be staying here_ , I realize.

                Volo Samos, Larentia Viper, Anabel Lerolan, Samson Merandus, and Iris Cygent all stand there, more bored than I ever thought possible. For the first time, I think I catch Lerolan slouching. How exhausted are they?

                “Greetings, all,” Ryan hums, that regal appearance as flawless as ever. “We can go ahead and make our way towards the plane, the rest of my group should be waiting for us there. However, we may end up waiting on one—I sent her on a separate mission.”

                The silvers all shrug him off, leaving out the doors and walking down towards the jets. After all these years, I’m finally able to confirm the suspicion that the Premier was showing off when he dragged us through half the city. Not that I mind.

 

                Once we arrive at the plane, I realize it may just be the most massive thing I’ve ever seen. I marvel at it, only distracted by the group of people laughing as they climb down the stairs of the beast.

                “Hey Mave, Hey Ry. Everything’s packed up and ready to go. We’re just waiting on Cas.” A tanned man with long brown hair speaks, his muscles clear, even under his uniform. He’s shorter than the rest, standing somewhere around 5’6”, and he wears feathers in his hair.

                “Thank you. Everyone, these are some of my soldiers. Beck, a mermaid,” The man who spoke gives a two fingered salute,” Emal, a vampire, then Darcy, who happens to be a werewolf, and Dove, another vampire.” Ryan gestures to each of them as he speaks. Emal is a tall and stalky man, with a menacing gaze that cuts through each of the royals with us. Darcy is a large, very tall woman, with a rounded face and brown skin. And she keeps a protective grip on Dove, a thinly muscled woman with dark skin and a homely aura.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. We can go ahead and get on the plane, but I’m afraid we’re still waiting on our Commander.” Dove waves her hand towards the sizable aircraft.

                “Commander? I thought Ryan was the General?” Anabel questions.

                “I am, but Caspia oversees the army as a whole. You see, all of the people I’ve introduced you to, including Maven, have the title ‘general.’ We each oversee a separate sector of the army. I work with the fae, Maven with the mages, and so on and so forth. Our Commander is the one who makes all final votes regarding the army’s actions. You’ll see her in every meeting you go to, from here on out,” Ryan explains.

                “And she went on a separate mission?” Volo prods.

                “Yes sir,” chirps Dove. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

                All discussion ends, and we board the jet. I take note of each of their brown and gold uniforms, complete with sashes of medals, and swords and guns on either of their hips. I also observe the lush inside of the jet, with plush seats and tables. Even small televisions, though I can’t help but wonder what good they’d be.

                “This jet is beautiful,” Cal gushes. “Where did you get it?”

                “We built it, Beck, Dove, and I,” Darcy replies.

                “You’re a mechanic?” Cameron pipes up, interest in her voice.

                “I suppose. It’s one of my talents, at least.” She shrugs.

                “Remarkable.” Cal is nearly drooling. I nudge him with my elbow as he sits down next to me, running his hands over the leather seats. He ignores me. Him and Beck start a conversation about the different features the jet has—two floors, cots down below, mini kitchen and a revamped engine. As much as I might like to mock Cal for obsessing over it all, I have to admit that it’s a rather impressive thing.

 

                We sit and wait for a good twenty minutes before anyone else arrives. When the Commander boards, I find that she does not wear a uniform like any of the rest. Instead, she wears armor, made entirely out of diamondglass. Underneath it she wears a black training uniform, meant more for warmth than style. Across her armor, however, are two sashes, one with medals like the rest, and another with strange bits of fabric, that seem to have no pattern. A sword lies at her left hip, and a gun of silent stone at her right. Her vibrant red hair is clipped short, completely out of her face. Most strikingly, scars litter all over any open area of exposed skin, including a jagged mark across her throat. Her cold glare carries over us all before she takes her seat between Maven and Ryan, putting a hand in Maven’s without a word.

                “I would like to introduce Commander Caspia Daggar, our future Luna, and Ray Daggar’s newblood daughter.”


End file.
